


Our Secret

by tamatoko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamatoko/pseuds/tamatoko
Summary: “Well, I suppose if we both keep this a secret, no harm will come from it.”
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	Our Secret

One reason Kyoko liked to go out at night was for silence. It was a solitary experience in which she could be alone with her thoughts and analyze the situation at hand. Another reason was to take a bath. She would rather take a bath in the middle of the night undisturbed rather than during the day where others could join. This was a moment of zen for the detective, in which she could be peaceful while certain murderous events took place. It had become routine for her, leaving her room at around one in the morning and going to the bath house on the first floor, and nothing seemed to get in the way of that routine per her timing. Until one night, something did.

Kyoko had grabbed her towel and walked to the bathing area per usual. Her routine was going smoothly until she was acquainted with another woman exiting her room, heels clicking down the hallway. Caught off guard, the detective turned her head sharply, looking behind her. Standing there was Celestia Ludenberg in her usual attire despite it being late at night, holding a book.

“Ah, Kirigiri,” She began, a smile on her face, “How pleasant to see you at this time of night.”

Kyoko nodded, her grip on the towel she was holding tightening, “Yes, you too.”

Celeste looked over the other, spotting the towel, “Are you going to take a bath? You realize being out is violating the rule we put in place, is it not?”

The detective sighed, “Well, you’re out too. We’re  _ both  _ breaking that rule.” 

Stopping for a second to maintain her composure, Celeste simply hummed in agreement, “Well, I suppose if we both keep this a secret, no harm will come from it.”

Kyoko nodded, taking that as the end of the conversation, and turning away. As she continued to walk down the hall, she noticed the clicking of heels following her. Ignoring the temptation to ask where the other was going, she swiftly ventured to the bath house. Before she stepped past the fabric blocking the doorway, Celeste spoke up once more.

“Have a nice bath, detective. I’ll be in the library if you wish to keep a tab on me.” She spoke in a condescending manner. 

With that, the sound of heels continued down the hall, leaving the girl to her bath.

0o0

Wringing her hair with a towel, Kyoko sat in thought on the stools near the lockers. To be completely honest, she was curious of what Celeste could be doing in the library. Most likely investigating or reading, but the questions continued to eat the detective up. 

_ What would she need in the library? What books would she be interested in? Would she want company?  _

Standing up slowly and placing her towel in the laundry hamper, Kyoko exited the bath house, standing in the hallway. She had two very different options to pursue in the current situation. Either she could follow her instinct and go to sleep, following her nightly routine, or follow the gambler’s scent to the library to see exactly what she could be doing. She pondered for a moment, but going against everything her brain was telling her, her gut led her to turn into the main school building, walking up the stairs and towards the library.

Approaching the door, Kyoko hesitated before the door handle. Her heart was racing for what she thought was a fear of being murdered, however, she had no doubt in her mind that she would be fine.  _ Then why do I feel like this?  _ Pushing past her thoughts, she grabbed the handle with her glove and pushed forward into the room.

There was Celeste, a book in her hand, sitting on the couch placed in the center of the room. She glanced over when she heard the sound of the door, looking past her shoulder and staring at the detective. Once spotted, a devious smile crossed over her face.

“Kirigiri.” She spoke softly.

“Celeste.” Kyoko responded back. 

She walked over to the couch and sat next to the gambler, crossing her legs and folding her hands. Celeste closed her book, placing it on the desk next to the table. The cover had a Victorian essence to it, the title being in French. Kyoko noted that for whatever reason, avoiding eye contact. The two sat in silence for a moment or so, the air between them awkward and heavy. Before five minutes had gone by, the detective spoke up.

“Let me ask,” She began, causing Celeste to turn her head towards the other, “Why exactly are you here so late at night?”

Celeste shifted in her seat, “Well, I could ask the same to you. Why the bath house?”

Kyoko brought her glove up to her chin, “It’s a routine, I do it every night.”

“Oh, do you?” The gambler teased, “Against the trust of your fellow classmates? You break the rules that we set together, and go out at night?”

“So?” Kyoko said abruptly, taking the other off guard, “It’s not against the handbook, our classmates already don’t trust me, and I get to have a moment of silence.” 

Celeste looked at her folded hands, regaining her composure before continuing the conversation, “I see. Are you going to ask me what I’m doing here?”

As much as the detective craved to, she remained stoic, “No, I’m not. It’s none of my business.”

Celeste sighed, relaxing a bit, “Then why are you here, hm? Just to spy on me?”

The question caught Kyoko off guard, causing her to look at the other. She had no idea why she was in the library, other than to see what Celeste was doing. The honest response would make her seem ridiculous, so she opted with a skillful lie.

“I wasn’t tired yet, so I thought it wouldn’t hurt to have some company.”

Celeste saw through it immediately, shifting herself to reach for the book she was reading. Picking up delicately, she extended her arm towards Kyoko, offering the possession. Kyoko, though hesitating, took the book from the other. Opening it, she noticed that the writing wasn’t in French, but rather Japanese. 

“The novel is about a young woman who falls in love with another woman, a witch. However, when the townsfolk find out about the witch’s actions, they burn her alive, forcing the two to never be together. It’s a tragedy, is it not?”

Kyoko’s eyebrows furrowed as she flipped through the pages, before landing on the final one. The novel concluded with the girl becoming a great woman, providing for the town and healing others with medicinal herbs. The detective took note of the major themes in the plot before shutting the cover, handing it to the other woman. 

“Isn’t it interesting?” Celeste spoke, holding the book in her hands, “I very much enjoy novels like this.”

“Two women falling in love, hm?” Kyoko mumbled, looking at the woman’s hands, “Is that something you’re interested in?”

Celeste’s face became hot, causing her to look away. Shifting towards the edge of the couch, she cleared her throat before speaking up, “I wouldn’t say I’m  _ uninterested _ in such things. I am… interested in all romance.”

She wasn't really listening, as Kyoko’s curiosity was getting the best of her, but for whatever reason, she wasn’t opposed to it. She moved closer to the gambler, her thoughts getting jumbled into irrational equations. Before she knew it, the two were only inches apart. Kyoko’s breath hitched, causing her to come to the realization of what she was doing. She pulled back slowly, brushing hair behind her ear and standing up.

“Well, I should be going, shouldn’t I?” The detective stated, beginning to walk towards the door.

Celeste sat in silence until the other reached for the door handle, before speaking up abruptly, “Are you toying with me, detective?”

Kyoko turned around with visible confusion on her face, “Excuse me?”

Celeste stood up, brushed her skirt off, and walked past Kyoko. The other moved to the side before the gambler locked the door. 

“What do you think you’re doing? You talk to me about love, get suspiciously close to me, and run?” Celeste spoke, visibly flustered.

“No, that’s not-” Kyoko began before getting cut off.

“Then what is it? You obviously want to do something, so…” The gambler bit her lip, taking a deep breath and letting it out, “Nevermind. I’ll leave you be-” 

Kyoko took a step forward, taking Celeste’s wrist and pulling her forward. Within an instant, the two had their lips pressed together. The gambler’s body tensed as the detective brought her other hand to the woman’s waist, pulling her closer. The two remained in harmony for a moment, before Kyoko pulled away, letting go of Celeste’s wrist. The two looked at each other, faces rushing with heat, breathing quickly. 

“Oh.” Celeste said, her voice giving out.

Kyoko bit her lip, unable to look away. Her brain was spinning, she couldn’t think of anything other than the other girl. Realizing what she had done, she began to speak, “I-I don’t know why I did that. I should- get going.”

Celeste grabbed the detective’s jacket, pulling her into a second kiss. The energy between the two sparked once more, and this time, Kyoko couldn’t help herself from leaning further into the kiss, resting both of her hands at the gambler’s hips. The passion between the two resonated throughout the room as their lips moved together perfectly, leaving the pair unable to break apart for minutes. However, they had to breathe once in a while.

Celeste was the one to pull apart this time, leaving the two breathing heavily. In her eyes, the gambler couldn’t find a more beautiful sight than the one in front of her. The woman she had admired for the longest time in front of her, face red, sweating and flustered. It was ideal for not only her, but for the detective as well. Kyoko had no idea what had come over her at that point, only that her gut, mind, and heart were yearning for more. She had never had such strong feelings towards anyone, leaving her embarrassed and confused, but not looking away. After a few moments of panting and silence, it broke.

“Well?” 

Kyoko looked at the other with confusion, “Well, what?”

The gambler smirked, bringing her hand to caress the woman’s cheek, “How was I?”

After a moment to clear her throat, the detective answered back softly, “Good. How else could I put it?”

Celeste laughed gently at the remark, bringing her thumb over the woman’s lip, drifting across it lazily, “I’m not sure. I don’t… understand the inner workings of your mind, Kyoko.”

The sound of Celeste saying Kyoko’s first name struck a chord throughout the detective’s body, leaving her frozen for a moment. She felt an onslaught of emotions at once, but a particular one stood out to her: Lust. Whatever it was, hearing the woman say her name for the first time left her weak, she couldn’t think of anything but hearing it over and over again in Celeste’s beautiful voice. 

And so, the skillful detective could do nothing other than grab the gambler’s wrist once more, turning her around and pinning her against the wall. Breath leaving both of their bodies, Kyoko brought her face dangerously close to Celeste’s, breathing gently against her skin.

“If I do something you don’t like, you have to tell me.” Kyoko spoke seriously. 

To that Celeste laughed, “Oh, please, I’m enjoying every second of this.”

Kyoko smirked, “Alright, then I suppose you won’t mind if I do  _ this. _ ”

Rather than going for the lips, the detective tilted the woman’s head and pressed her mouth to her neck, scraping her teeth across it. To that, a delightful sigh came from the gambler, bringing her hand up to knead into Kyoko’s hair. Kyoko took that as a good sign, bringing her teeth back for a minute to suck on the skin she had bitten, leaving a mark. After continuing to do the same actions in a few different spots on the neck, Kyoko pulled back, looking the woman dead in the eyes.

“You’re excited.” She stated, bringing her hand to slide up the gambler’s leg, “Any particular reason?”

Celeste rolled her eyes, her skin forming goosebumps at the feeling of the warm leather, “None at all, I wouldn’t say I am particularly  _ excited  _ either, though I must say, you’re more… forward than I thought you would be.”

“That’s an interesting way to phrase it,” Kyoko stated, digging into the other’s thigh, “How did you expect me to be?”

Kyoko noticed with Celeste’s breath hitched, allowing her to continue further up her skirt. Within a moment, her hand was pressing against the outside of the gambler’s panties, in which she felt immense heat radiating. She brushed over the outside lightly, before beginning to trace a line up and down the fabric, emanating soft groans from the woman in front of her.

Kyoko continued to do as she pleased, leaning in to whisper in Celeste’s ear, “Well, what did you expect? Do you think about me often?” 

Celeste’s hips rolled against the detective’s hand, her desperation becoming prominent, “What can I say? I can’t resist a beautiful girl like you, Kyoko.”

Kyoko’s breath hitched when she heard her first name once more, causing her to press against Celeste’s clit. The gambler took a sharp breath, leaning into the other, her hips pressing down against the other’s hand. Kyoko continued to rub the area almost painfully slowly while nibbling on Celeste’s ear, holding her tightly against the wall.Celeste continued to make light moaning noises, whining as she moved her hips against Kyoko, attempting to make her speed up her process. Kyoko, however, was no stranger to torture. She continued to keep her slow and steady pace as a teasing point, until Celeste finally broke.

“Please.” She whined out.

Kyoko hummed lightly, a small smile on her face, “Please what?”

Celeste could kill her, “ _ More. _ ”

Kyoko, sensing the irritation in her partner’s voice, whispered lightly in her ear, “Oh, more? You mean like this?”

With that, Kyoko slipped past the gambler’s undergarments and touched the surface directly, feeling how wet she was. The detective was almost impressed at how needy she could be, considering her outward demeanor seemed cold and collected. At the moment, however, she was desperate. Kyoko used her thumb to rub at the gambler’s bare clit while using her middle finger to tease at her entrance. 

Celeste’s head was spinning as Kyoko finally inserted her finger, causing the gambler’s entire body to tense up. As the detective started pumping her finger in and out, Celeste found her legs to become weak, causing her grip on Kyoko to become tighter to keep her from falling over. Kyoko noticed this, and used her free hand to keep the other steady as she continued to pleasure her.

Within minutes, Celeste was a mess against Kyoko’s hand. Her entire body tensed as she released, almost collapsing onto the ground while moaning out the detective’s name. Kyoko kept moving her hand to allow the gambler to ride out her orgasm, holding her lower back tightly to ensure that she wouldn’t collapse. 

After a few minutes, Celeste let out a heavy sigh, cleared her throat, and Kyoko moved her hand. The two stared at each other, breathing heavily until Kyoko leaned in, giving Celeste a soft kiss on the lips, releasing her to stand on her own.

“Well,”Celeste began, attempting to regain her composure after what had happened, “I believe we are… done here. Do you agree?”

Kyoko wiped her hand on her skirt, clearing her throat, “Are we? That’s your call.”

Celeste grinned deviously, obviously slightly irritated at the response, “You truly are something, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i hope u liked this i wrote it at 5am to express my love for celestia ludenberg and to help mend the lack of celesgiri so like subscribe and ring that bell for more lesbian content thanks for watching gamers
> 
> ps.   
> hi sam


End file.
